<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happens under the mistletoe toe stays under the mistletoe by habibi_angh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867346">What happens under the mistletoe toe stays under the mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/habibi_angh/pseuds/habibi_angh'>habibi_angh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Flirting, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Top Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/habibi_angh/pseuds/habibi_angh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentino and Alastor are under the mistletoe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What happens under the mistletoe toe stays under the mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a late Christmas themed fic and really my first fic posting on here! it's just a soft mistletoe valastor for y'all:3 <br/>this was also made to compensate for the comic i started but didn't finish sobs<br/>but anyways!<br/>i hope you enjoy my first fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"look! Alastor and Valentino are under the mistletoe!"<br/>a voice announced from the crowd of overlords, eyes trailing towards the pair that were under the god forsaken mistletoe. the demon overlords chuckling in amusement.</p>
<p>Valentino was also amused, he grinned widely towards the deer demon in front of him who wasn't as amused as he was. Before Val could even approach him Alastor stopped him with his staff.</p>
<p>"Nope. No. you, my friend can stay right there." he said annoyed, his smile strained. why did he have to be under this stupid plant and with Valentino of all sinners. why did anyone even hang that useless plant up? he might never know..</p>
<p>"this party just got a whole lot more interesting, 'm i right bambi baby~?" Valentino humming, showing off his gold tooth which the deer found stupid. </p>
<p>Alastor raised his hand in front of him to stop the moth from moving closer into his personal space. "I'm sorry but I'd rather die a second time than kiss you, Valentino." he said through gritted teeth. He didn't have anything against Valentino, per say, but he was never, in his afterlife going to kiss the moth even if Lucifer himself commanded it.</p>
<p>"aww- come on bambi~ just a peck~?" the moth cooed, wanting this more than the deer. </p>
<p>Alastor crossed his arms behind his back, still glaring up at the tall moth demon in front of him. He wasn't gonna budge so easily. "my answer is still no." he stated firmly.</p>
<p>Valentino was getting slightly annoyed with the smaller deer demon, usually most demons would listen and follow through with every whim. oh, but alastor was different, which made him want the radio star even more. </p>
<p>a lot of things made the deer alluring to the moth. his looks that could literally kill, his static voice in person and on the radio, the power is just a few things about the deer he admired. plus the height difference was adorable. He was 4 feet shorter than he was, and the look on his face when he killed an unfortunate soul sending shivers down his spine. </p>
<p>he wanted to know the deer more. get closer to him. make the deer his and only his. He wanted to trap that lighting in a bottle. now he has the chance but the deer wasn't going to budge. come on Valentino, think! What does the radio host hold so dear?</p>
<p>his pride.</p>
<p>"the infamous radio demon chickening out? what a pity~" he said in a cocky voice, knowing the outcome of the insult. The radio feedback that was softly buzzing around them growing loud indicating that the deer was bristling. A roar of laughter and mumbles all around them, judging the radio host for being such a coward.</p>
<p>Alastor wouldn’t normally take hits to his ego personally, but being surrounded by other powerful demons, he didn’t want to seem like a weak demon just because he couldn’t follow through with an absurd Christmas tradition everyone seemed to love so much. He knows that Valentino has him cornered in right where he wants him. He found it annoying, but wasn’t surprised. “fine.” He said through gritted teeth, he’ll need a couple of drinks after this.</p>
<p>“two seconds.”</p>
<p>“ten~” Val insisted with a sly grin on his face</p>
<p>“three” Al raising a brow</p>
<p>“seven~”</p>
<p>“five seconds is my final offer, take it or leave it.” He offered his hand for the other to shake on it, a green glow appearing around them.</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s better than nothing.” he responded with a roll of his eyes, well, it looked like that anyways. He couldn’t really tell where his pupils are because his eyes are red and they are behind his obnoxious heart shaped glasses. He shook his hand, pink intertwining meaning the deal was made.<br/>Valentino having a wide grin on his face, before Alastor could say anything Val yanked him by the hand towards him and smashed his lips onto Alastor’s who was surprised. The crowd gasped around them and went ‘ooo’ not expecting that either.</p>
<p>Alastor’s eyes blew wide from surprise, not only by the very expected kiss, but from how soft the moth’s lips were. This kiss was not the kind of kiss he was expecting either, it was soft and sweet? Which was strange- he assumed the pimp would give a hungrier and more lustful kiss since he only had five seconds. The moth’s claws pulled the small deer closer, one of his upper claws were on his neck and holding his hand. The lower two holding his waist. Alastor closing his eyes, his hand on his broad shoulder. He wanted to enjoy the moment, but it was soon cut short (surprisingly) by Valentino. Leaving the deer disappointed that the kiss had already ended. He will not admit it out loud that Val was indeed a good kisser without ‘sex’.</p>
<p>Valentino grinning back at Alastor knowing that disappointed look all too well. “five seconds is up bambi or did you want more? ~” he teased. Of course, the moth would give him more of the same kinds of kisses is if the deer gave him a chance</p>
<p>“I- “Alastor pulled his hand away from the other’s shoulder slightly red from embarrassment because Val was right, he did want more. He didn’t know what to say- But no, he will refuse. They were in public after all. “No. I was just not expecting you…”</p>
<p>to be a good kisser? To take it slow? To make it sweet and almost intimate??</p>
<p>he couldn’t say that. he’ll sound stupid and like he was in love, which he was not. the pimp would never want to be in a relationship with him, especially one that didn’t include sex as the only way of communicating love. He couldn’t find the right words to describe the kiss, which was unfortunate.</p>
<p>“yes bambi? Please continue your sentence~” Val was expecting an insult from the smaller demon since he was always good at comebacks, and was surprised to render him speechless. When the other still couldn’t seem to string words together Val continued “to make you lose your words? What a compliment even from you~” he smiled.</p>
<p>Alastor felt eyes waiting for his reaction, most of everyone couldn’t tell what he was feeling since he always had his signature yellow toothed grin plastered on his face. Rarely letting his feelings loose in public. But he’ll play along with what Val “Indeed. Congratulations Valentino, you have made the king of comebacks speechless.” He did a small courtesy in front of the other.</p>
<p>“how flattering~” he placed his hand on his chest making a gesture he was touched by the flattery. The party around them continued like nothing happened.<br/>Alastor staring up at the taller demon with huge doe-like eyes, which pimp also found adorable about the radio host.<br/>Now that everyone wasn’t paying much mind to them anymore Val was going to make his move now. “You want a drink, Bambi?” he offered like a gentleman, motioning to the fully decked out bar that had drinks of all kinds plus Christmas decorations in the corner of the ballroom. “don’t worry, what happens under the mistletoe stays under the mistletoe” he promised holding his arm out as an invitation which Alastor took, charmed by the other.</p>
<p>“such a gentleman all of a sudden” he smiled, of course he wouldn’t pass up free drinks. “I’ll have a winter bourbon then, mister Valentino” he hummed sitting on a stool beside him</p>
<p>“hey, I can be a gentleman too!” he said pretending to be offended, placing his hand dramatically on his chest. Then turned his head to the bar tender “I’ll have a… a rum runner cocktail and a winter bourbon for the deer cutie beside me” he pointed a thumb to the deer who just rolled his eyes in response. The bartender didn’t say anything making their drinks.</p>
<p>“ ‘deer cutie’? you couldn’t just call me Bambi or Alastor?” he shook his head leaning his hand that was leaning on the counter of the bar</p>
<p>“alright bambi~” he said in a teasing tone. Once they had their drinks served, they talked through the evening, enjoying each other’s company. It was a note-worthy Christmas for the both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>